The Raven
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Bella disappeared for 9 years ago, when she was found she was reunited with her father and her best friend and now husband, Edward Cullen. What happened in though 9 years though, Bella tells everyone that she doesn't remember but she does. Also this new thief in town, Raven, seems to have some sort of connection to Bella, what does this thief have to do with the 9 missing years?
1. Chapter 1: A Young Woman's Secret

**Hello Twilight Fanfiction Readers and Welcome to my new story.**

**This is the first twilight story of many I hope.**

**I do not have a beta for this story so if you are interested, please do let me know cause I would love one.**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Swan has just married billionaire Edward Cullen, her child hood best friend and first and only love. However there is a whole chuck on Isabella's life missing. From the time she was 13 to the time she was 22. 9 years and no one but Bella knows what happened. However she isn't the only thing that has Edward worried. A Cat Burglar called 'Raven' has showed up and is stealing anything that is worth a pretty penny. But there is something about Bella and The Raven, what could their connection be?**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Young Woman's Secret**

**BELLA'S POV**

The cool breeze of the evening felt nice, it had cooled down fairly quickly from the hot summer day we had. It was no different from the Caribbean though, it was hot for our whole honeymoon which had been fantastic, perfect weather to lay out by the pool in my bikini and watch Edward drool. However I preferred the cold to the heat, it was easier to stay warm than keep cool. Being able to rug yourself up beside the fire at night with the person you loved beside you, a glass of wine in your hand, and just simply talking about what you had done that day was better than any hot summer day in my mind.

I smiled as another breeze brushed against my bare skin; I was dressed in a simple plain white dress. My hair was down in its natural curls and my feet were bare, the cold tiles of the balcony felt nice against the souls of my feet. My thoughts were interrupted though when I heard the click of the door opening and I turned my head to see Edward standing there, dressed in his tan shorts and a plain white button up, he looked at handsome as ever and perfectly delectable. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he came to stand behind me. I placed my hands upon his and he kissed my neck, I couldn't help but smile wider as gently glided his kisses up to my ear. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, I always had. He placed another kiss on my shoulder and he asked "what are you doing out here?" I sighed softly

"Enjoying the nice cool breeze, it has been so hot lately; it is nice to feel cold for once." He nodded his head

"Yes it does, however I prefer you hot" he paused "and sweaty, panting beneath me." He nibbled my ear and I laughed, mind always on sex this one.

"Oh I love it too when you are above me, sweat shining off your body, making you look even more delectable than you are now." He squeezed my waist

"Well how about we go make ourselves all sweaty." I nodded

"Ok" I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed me softly and I couldn't help but deepen it. I couldn't resist this man, he was too god damn perfect and he tasted amazing. He pulled back from the kiss smiling widely

"God you are a tease!" I laughed and pecked his lips

"Go on in, I will meet you there in a minute." He smiled and released me from his grip. He walked back inside and I turned around to face the beautiful view we had of New York City. It was simply breath taking.

Edward and I have known each other since we were children, my father worked as Edward's father gardener and I would always come over to help him out. When Edward and I met the first time he was a spoiled little brat and we hated each other. However after I saved him from being picked on by the bullies at our school we became best friends. We have been ever since, however I didn't see him for nine years, I disappeared in the eyes of everyone else and I say I don't remember them. I do though. I just don't talk about those nine years. However two years ago when I turned up in a hotel the first person that I laid eyes was Edward, the first person that I remember from before I was taken. The only person who at the time I didn't even think about.

-_Two Years Ago_-

_I sat on the soft green grass and held the book in my hands. Pretending not to remember anything about the past nine years was a difficult thing to do but so far I had succeeded. It had been two weeks since I turned up here. Left at the front steps of this hotel with some money and my identification. Being left behind had been a weird thing to experience but it was something new and exciting._

_Checking in had been an interesting event. I had walked in and asked for a room, when I paid and used my credit card the woman had frowned slightly and but had someone take me to my room. Two hours later the police had arrived. The detective asked me every question you could possibly think of and all I could say was that I didn't remember. I felt bad for lying but it was what I had to do, no one could know anything._

_They had left me alone after that and had tried finding my father, apparently after my disappearance he had sold everything and had taken off, disappeared and no one knew where. I was waiting for him to come and find me. Take me home._

_Flipping the page of my book I heard someone say my name "Bella?" I frowned and turned my head. There stood an extremely handsome young man who had the same crazy auburn hair as my best friend. He walked towards me and I whispered_

_"Edward?" he smiled and I saw tears gather in his eyes. He pulled me in a tight hug which frightened me at first but that warm comforting feeling I always felt when I was with him came back. I held onto him and we both just sat there on the grass for a long time holding onto each other. _

_He didn't let me go when he finally spoke. He asked me many question, different from what the police had asked and I tried to answer as truthfully as possible but I couldn't. Not even Edward could know. _

-_End_-

It turned out though that Edward was the perfect person to find me, one because he knew where my dad was and two he knew that I needed to go somewhere familiar. He got me out of that hotel and took me to the Cullen Mansion. A place I had spent a lot of time when I was a child. As we walked into the house I couldn't help but smile at how nothing had changed—with the exception of a few added photos of Edward, him growing up and turning into the most handsome man that I had ever seen.

It wasn't long till Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents returned home, my father appeared as well not long after them. My father was the one person who didn't hover and for that I was glad, Esme was always the mother I always wanted, mine was useless and had disappeared when I was three. Esme had raised me and was my mum; I didn't mind her hovering, Carlisle and Edward though were driving me insane; constantly asking me if I needed anything or if I was ok. I had to yell at them and shock them to make them stop.

It wasn't long before Edward and I feel back into our old rhythm of hanging out, six months later though Edward and I became a couple. It had started because he was acting like a teenager and wanted to play truth or dare.

-_18 Months Ago_-

_I crossed my legs and glared at him. He was such a child "I don't want to play truth or dare, we are not 15 for god sake." He pouted and dropped down beside me on my bed. I continued to frown at him but I cracked first "FINE!" I shouted and he smiled with victory_

_"I love how I can still make you do everything I want." I whacked his leg_

_"I disappear for nine years and you turn back into a spoiled brat, I guess I have my work cut out for me." I laid back against my pillows and Edward sighed_

_"Ok, true or dare?" I huffed_

_"Truth." He smiled_

_"Chicken!" I frowned_

_"Ask the question." He nodded_

_"Ma'am yes ma'am." We both chuckled, I felt like a kid again. "Ok, have you ever kissed someone?" I couldn't help but look down and blush, I hadn't and I was 22, it was sad. I looked back up at him and shook my head. He frowned "you are meant to be telling the truth, don't lie to me missy!" I sighed_

_"I'm not lying, I have never kissed anyone." He frowned_

_"Really? Never?" I nodded. He leaned in closer and asked "would you like to?" I shrugged_

_"Maybe, I don't kno…" I was interrupted when I felt Edward's lips against mine. His lips were so soft and my first time tasting Edward I knew I would never get enough. As Edward went to pull away I stopped him. I wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his cheek and pulled him back to me. I just couldn't help myself. I pulled him towards him and laid back down on my bed, pulling him on top of me. He positioned himself in between my legs and he placed one hand beside my head and the other gripped my hip._

_When we pulled back, both needing air I looked into his eyes and I saw the two things I felt, desire and love. Playing with the little hairs at the back of his neck he leaned back down and kissed me again._

-_End_-

It had been the beginning of everything between us. Now 18 months later we are married and living in his beautiful apartment in New York. Time had flown quickly but it had been the best time of my life and I was happy with where I was now. Turning away from the beautiful view I walked back inside from the balcony and walked towards our room. I turned off the flights as I went. Making sure no light was on, I got to our bedroom and Edward laid their on the bed completely naked.

I smiled and I asked "well isn't this a treat?" he nodded

"All for you my dear." I reached behind myself and pulled down the zip of my dress

"Yes all for me." I pulled my dress down and it pooled into a pile on the floor. My breasts were bare and I slowly pulled my underwear down my legs. I smiled at him and stepped out of my pile of clothes and walked over to him.

"And you are all for me." I nodded my head

"All for you." Reaching the bed I climbed up Edward's body and sat myself on his thighs just below his already half hard cock. I smiled at him and asked "let see if junior wants to play." He smiled and I returned it.

The hardest part about my life was that I had a secret. A big secret and I couldn't tell anyone. No one. Not even the man that I loved most in the world.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

I smiled as I wiped the lipstick off my lips. The lipstick was my favourite tool; it was laced with a plant that caused anyone who inhaled it to fall asleep for several hours. Just enough time for me. Reaching the glass casing I smiled at the diamond necklace. Worth two million or something dollars, get me a pretty penny that is for sure. I smashed the glass casing and the alarm sounded. I smiled I picked up the necklace and slipped it into my pocket. I pulled out the black feather and laid it where the necklace had once sat. Turning around I walked towards the open window. Swinging out and onto the drain pipe and I slipped down it to the ground. Walking over to the bush I pulled on my black trench coat and pulled off the mask. I stuffed it into my pocket and ran my fingers through my fair. _Too easy!_


	2. Chapter 2: Thief Who

**Hello Twilight Fanfiction Readers and Welcome to my new story.**

**This is the first twilight story of many I hope.**

**I do not have a beta for this story so if you are interested, please do let me know cause I would love one.**

**SUMMARY: Isabella Swan has just married billionaire Edward Cullen, her child hood best friend and first and only love. However there is a whole chuck on Isabella's life missing. From the time she was 13 to the time she was 22. 9 years and no one but Bella knows what happened. However she isn't the only thing that has Edward worried. A Cat Burglar called 'Raven' has showed up and is stealing anything that is worth a pretty penny. But there is something about Bella and The Raven, what could their connection be?**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thief Who**

**BELLA'S POV**

The morning sun in my face was what woke me from my sleep. I was tired still but looking at their time through my unfocused eyes I knew I had to get up, it was nine and I had to get to my course. Throwing the sheet off of me I stood up and stretched my hands above my head. I felt a little stiff—didn't feel like I had slept at all. Grabbing my dressing gown from its hook on my door I slipped it on and tied it loosely around my waist, I sat down at my vanity mirror and picked up my brush. I ran it through my hair, detangling all of the nots before I grabbed a hair tie and tied it up in a high pony tail. Placing my brush back I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Robert was standing in the kitchen making a fresh batch of pancakes with raspberry sauce.

Robert was our chef, in the mornings and evenings he would come in and cook us our food and leave it for us to heat up and have whenever we wanted it. He had also been the first friend I had made when I moved in with Edward. Since I had kind of locked myself away in the Cullen's mansion when I first returned home he had always been around helping Esme cook. When Edward and I married I stole him from Esme and he now worked for me, since I couldn't cook to save my life and if I did I would probably poison it and end up killing myself along with Edward.

He smiled up at me and I smiled back, I sat down at the dining table and poured myself a cup of coffee. He served my breakfast and placed the hot pancakes in front of me "so how did you sleep Mrs Cullen?"

I frowned at him "I slept fine thank you but how many times have I told you not to call me Mrs Cullen?"

He chuckled and sat down across from me "I know you did Bella, but I love to tease you." I huffed and shook my head. Robert just continued to laugh at me. He stood up and walked back to the kitchen to clean up while I ate my breakfast.

I grabbed the remote for the TV that sat on the table and turned it on; the news was what turned on. _"And in other news there was a break in a the American Society Museum last night, the Thief walked in and out with no resistance as the guards were found passed out on the floor, what was stolen has not been released to the press but what we do know is that all was left behind was a black feather from a raven, left in place where the missing object was gone, they are calling this Thief 'The Raven'." _I frowned at the TV; people robbing places seemed to be a common occurrence these days. Next thing they will move from expensive objects to banks.

Standing from my breakfast I thanked Robert and went to get dressed. I had a brunch meeting to attend, I call it a meeting because it consists of Esme, Alice—Edward's younger sister and me. Normally they talked about all of their charity events and things like that, they always included me but I wasn't really into the whole planning thing. I always attended them with Edward to show my support for my family, I didn't like to stay a long time but I stayed there through dinner and was always out the door by ten.

Edward understood why I didn't like being around all of these people, when they heard the name Isabella Swan they started asking me questions about my disappearance, the one and only thing I couldn't stand talking about, it was something I just didn't want to ever think about. However that is how they saw me, the girl that went missing, not Edward's wife, not Bella Cullen, or Bella Swan. Just the girl that went missing, it got me angry which was rare for me.

Getting dressed I pulled on a pair of black leggings and a long button up shirt that had no sleeves, it was a soft orange colour and see through so I put a black tank top beneath it. I pulled on a pair of black flats and left my hair out in its natural curls.

Once I was dressed I looked at the time, I had enough time to pop in and see Edward before going to meet the ladies. Grabbing my bag and my jacket I called down to Thomas, the buildings door man, and asked him to call the car round front. I said goodbye to Robert and he smiled at me and waved. Pushing the button the elevator I hit the ground floor. Leaning on the hand rail I sighed, I was so tired, I felt like I hadn't slept at all.

Reaching the ground floor I stepped out and Thomas greeted me "good morning Mrs Cullen."

I smiled at him "morning Thomas, how are you?"

He nodded "Well that you Mrs, off to see Mr Cullen?" I smiled and nodded. He opened the door for me and then my driver opened the door

"Have a good day Thomas"

He waved "you too Mrs Cullen." He stepped back inside and I thanked my driver. I placed my bag and jacket beside me and put my seatbelt on

"Where to first Mrs Cullen?" He asked

"'Cullen and CO' please" he nodded.

The traffic wasn't too bad; normally it was hell if you left early enough in the morning. For a city that never sleeps you think they would think of ways to make the traffic flow better but no. 'Cullen and CO.' was a company that Edward's grandfather had started many years ago, it was an advertising business that worked with many, many different brands, mostly the most expensive and popular brands you see every day. Carlisle had taken over the company when his father retired at 60, claiming he wanted to travel the world instead of work, so he and Edward's grandmother went traveling for over 10 years, now he still oversees the company as a shareholder and Carlisle is still helping Edward become ready to take over.

As Carlisle had to, Edward started at the bottom and has worked his way up. He has been working at the company since he was 16, the mail room was his first job and he was paid like everyone else, he didn't receive any help buying his first car, his first cell phone, even his first pet, he did his self. Of course I didn't find this out till after I returned. It was amazing how much Edward had grown up when I saw him, he had changed from a dorky kid to the most amazing and handsome man any girl would be lucky to have, and I was the lucky girl.

We arrived at the building and the driver opened my door. I told him I would be long and he stood there and waited. Walking into the building I hit the top floor. Edward and Carlisle worked on the top floor, since they owned the building their company had the top 10 floors and the over 8 were rented out to other companies.

Getting to the floor I spotted Edward, he and Carlisle were in Carlisle's office laughing. I walked over and knocked on the door. They both turned to me and they both smiled "well if it isn't my favourite daughter-in-law."

I smiled "Don't let Rosalie hear you say that." They both laughed and Edward walked over and pulled me against him. He kissed me softly before turning back to his father

"I will finish those reports in a minute, I am going to spend a few minutes with my wife, if that's ok" Carlisle nodded

"Of course, go ahead." I waved to Carlisle and Edward and I walked over to his office. He closed the door behind us and I sat down on the couch. He sat down beside me and kissed me again. I would never get enough of it either. I loved kissed this man. Pulling out of the kiss Edward asked

"You look tired, didn't you sleep well?"

I sighed "well I felt like I slept great all night, but I just feel tired. I guess you just wore me out last night." He smiled

"Oh I did, you wore me out too." I laughed and he pecked me of the lips

"Did you hear about the new Thief that has hit New York?"

He shook his head "no."

"Well according to the news someone broke in and stole something from the American Society Museum but it must be big if they are talking about it." Edward nodded

"Probably some stupid insurance scam, who steals from a museum that has nothing valuable." I shrugged

"Apparently the person they are calling them The Raven." Edward smiled

"Well they must be a beautiful woman with long black hair who catches many people's eye."

I frowned "Should I be jealous, you fantasying about an unknown person?"

He laughed "no of course not, they only person I have fantasy's about are you, la mia bella moglie (my beautiful wife)" I smiled and kissed him gently again. Looking at my watch I needed to leave, I stood up

"I must go, I am meeting your mother and sister for brunch." He nodded

"I will see you tonight at 8 for our reservation?" I nodded my head. He stood up and walked me to the elevator. With one last kiss and entered the elevator and went down. He was the sweetest man, and a gentleman at that. I always wondered how different our lives would have been if I had been with him for those nine years. Things would be very different.


End file.
